


双生子

by sevenie



Category: Original Work, 拟人 - Fandom
Genre: Drug Addiction, Love/Hate, Metaphors, Other, Personification, 主义拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 怒火灼烧着我的理智，我把刀子往她的脖子上轻轻一划，看着红色的血珠冒出。她终于望向我了，目光和十年前一样清澈。“你现在这样真的恶心透顶。” 我憎恨地说，“Fuck you. Fuck you!” 我近乎失控地辱骂她。她笑了，清澈的目光没有离开我的眼睛，偏过头去舔我的刀，暗示性地呻吟起来——我赶紧把凶器撤下，险些把她的舌头割掉。“Well, fuck me then, sister. ”她说，直视着我。我重重地扇了她一耳光。她疯狂地笑了，“More!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	双生子

**Author's Note:**

> 【warning】分级R，因为暴力和毒品提及。incest预警（啊这）请一定不要用世俗规则批判我的角色们……看到最后就明白了

她完全被刺穿了，血从胸口的大洞中不断涌出来。房间里到处都是血腥和腐烂的味道，我厌恶地捂住鼻子，跨坐在她身上，半跪着弯下腰去。

她一动不动地躺在地板上，艰难地呼吸着，目光直愣愣地瞪着天花板，仿佛我不在房间里——仿佛她也不在这里。她的头发乱糟糟油腻腻的，夹克衫就像一块破破烂烂的毯子，曾经合身的牛仔裤此时松松垮垮地挂在腰上。我把她的双手在她的头顶上方固定，掀起宽大的袖管——密密麻麻的针孔和刀片的痕迹遍布了整个手臂，青青紫紫没有一块完好的地方——另一边也是如此。  
愤怒的潮流从所有的血管末端涌上了我的大脑，我掐紧了她的手腕，往自残的罪证那儿使劲——拼命使劲。她仅仅哼了一声。

她还是不看向我。  
怒火灼烧着我的理智，我把刀子往她的脖子上轻轻一划，看着红色的血珠冒出。她终于望向我了，目光和十年前一样清澈。  
“你现在这样真的恶心透顶。” 我憎恨地说，“Fuck you. Fuck you!” 我近乎失控地辱骂她。  
她笑了，清澈的目光没有离开我的眼睛，偏过头去舔我的刀，暗示性地呻吟起来——我赶紧把凶器撤下，险些把她的舌头割掉。  
“Well, fuck me then, sister. ”她说，直视着我。  
我重重地扇了她一耳光。  
她疯狂地笑了，“More!”

我又举起了手——她连躲的样子都没有做。  
我掐住她的脖子——握紧——握紧——她的目光再次飘向天花板上漫无目的的一点——毫无挣扎。  
我放开了手。

一时间，房间里只剩下她粗重的呼吸声。

我们都知道，此刻，她心脏处的伤并没有像之前的千千万万次那样快速地愈合。

* * *

在一开始的时候，她是个恶霸，我是……  
我什么都不是。

我是常年被忽视的那个孩子。有时我只想蜷缩在房间的角落——消失掉。  
她才是被喜爱的那个，她说的任何话都会让妈妈露出灿烂的笑容，而我的存在就会毁了一切快乐的气氛——既然如此，为什么我需要来到这个世界上呢？  
于是我很少出现——我只想要消失。  
她总是喜欢来找我玩——又或者是——在心情好的时候温柔地安慰我，在心情不好的时候单方面嘲笑甚至殴打我。  
我们是一同出生的，而她获得了所有的关注和爱。她的力气比我大多了，比我爱笑，比我健谈——虽说是双生子，我们在各方面都是两个极端。

但她也不全然是糟糕的。我很喜欢和她一起看书。  
妈妈的书架上有很多不同类型的书。在那些宁静的时刻，我们坐在房间的角落里，拿起一本又一本书，贪婪地翻阅着……  
她喜欢一切文学作品，诗歌、冒险和神话……她的眼睛深不见底，周围的空气散发着大自然的清新，整个人都发着光。  
我总在这时偷偷注视着她——她的确很美——美得超越了时空的维度——难怪每个人都喜欢她。

而我什么书都看。因为我的生活太无聊了——除了她偶然的心血来潮，没有人愿意和我交谈——读书是几乎我唯一的乐趣。古典名著，侦探小说，百科全书，心灵鸡汤，甚至菜谱……我不会拒绝任何一本书。  
只有在这个时候，她不会嘲讽我。

我从来不会和她分享我的读后感，反倒是她，总是在读完书后亲亲热热地拉着我，把她的观点强加给我——一旦我有异议，她就会痛扁我一顿，直到我哭着屈服。

那个时候我真的恨她。  
但我无能为力。她比我强壮太多了。而且，虽然她对我非常糟糕，却是唯一一个愿意和我说话的人——她是整个家里唯一一个承认我存在的人。

* * *

从小学到初中，我们的关系渐渐好了起来，妈妈也不再忽略我了——我猜这是好事情——虽然妈妈从未像爱她一样爱过我——但也开始认真地听我说话。

妈妈宠爱她，就像她从未长大过，对我却像对待一个成年人。

我有些嫉妒，但从来都不会太久——我明白妈妈并不喜欢我——从未喜欢过我——但矛盾的是，她总是给予我更多的尊重，比我姐妹多得多的尊重。渐渐地，她把几乎所有事情的最终抉择权都给了我，即便在此之前妈妈会听她滔滔不绝说上一小时，然后再转向我。  
我不怪妈妈没有当一个合格的母亲，没有给予我们同等的关注和爱。毕竟，妈妈也只是个孩子。

我其实也是个矛盾的人——我希望妈妈更爱我，却也很庆幸她更爱我的姐妹。无论如何，我已经知道了我的位置——一个受到尊重的人，会拥有更多的权力。

她喜欢雨后青草的味道，喜欢古典音乐，喜欢充满希望的诗歌，喜欢浪漫的故事，喜欢她自己脑中美丽的世界……  
我没有什么喜欢的东西——我只是做我该做的任务，保证一切顺利进行着。  
她总是在上课的时候走神，在书本上画画，和朋友们欢笑——最后一个我也很喜欢，只不过考前疯狂抱佛脚这种事情只能我一个人来干了。

有一节英语课，老师问我们长大了想做什么。

学生们说，我要做商人，我要赚大钱。  
她变得闷闷不乐起来。

她说，她想要当一个魔法师，一个牧羊人——我听到她内心的声音——和我们小时候她的答案一模一样。  
没有人听见她说的话，因为她从未开口，她不敢开口。  
不知从何时开始，她不再勇敢了，她不再强壮了，她变得懦弱了。  
整个教室里，只有我一个人能听见她说的话——因为我们是双生子。

我说，我要当一个工程师——因为这是我在英语书上看到的第一个单词。

从今以后，每一次有人问起这个问题，只有她一个人有答案。  
但是每一次，却只有我一个人在说话——说出一个对于任何人都不真切的虚假答案。

* * *

我们考上了同一所高中。一开始，我们都以为日子将和从前一样。  
我们都不知道自己将要面对的是什么。

默认的规则是，交朋友从来都是她的事情。并不是说我不会交朋友，但我的想法被她唾弃。从小到大，这种时候她总是会责骂我，久而久之我也懒得反驳，随她去了——反正她交的朋友就是我的朋友。

但这一次不太一样，她的方法失败了。

她在我的怀里哭泣——因为各种各样的理由。我抱着她，第一次发现她已经变得如此瘦弱——她再也不是童年时那个强壮开朗的孩子——虽然她表现得永远像那个没长大的孩子。我摸着她的头发，听她断断续续地诉苦——她的脸颊被泪水冲刷，眼睛肿得像个桃子——我能听到她心碎的声音。

我抱住她，温柔地亲吻着她的额头，捧住她的脸，用手抹去她的泪水——她哭泣的样子依然如此美丽。从未有过的保护欲和破坏欲同时从我的心底涌起——我想要用剑刺死她，也想要成为她的盾。

她紧紧地抓住我的肩膀。“我该怎么办？” 她茫然地喃喃道，打着哭嗝，“帮帮我……”  
“对我来说，只是小菜一碟。” 我揉着她的背，像是在哄一个孩童，“可是你从来都不喜欢我的方式。”  
“已经无所谓了。” 她用我的衣服擦干眼泪。

她逐渐不再上学了，也不再和朋友说话了——一切都变成了我一个人的事情。  
她的朋友就是我的朋友，虽然我对这些朋友并不看重。我从不介意伤害和冷落——毕竟，那是我早已习惯的事情。朋友是她需要的，对我来说，这只是生活的一个可有可无的部分。

让她哭泣的“朋友”并没有发现我和她之间的区别。我常常在夜晚无聊地眨眼，就像她曾经在夜晚无助地哭泣。  
我不需要朋友，需要朋友的人是她。但是受伤的她居然懦弱到直接逃走了，不负责任地留给我这个烂摊子。我不是她，在第一次被冒犯的时候，我就不再觉得自己需要这个朋友了，我借用这个材料训练自己的处事能力——此时此刻“朋友”存在的意义。  
这么一个愚蠢的人竟然给她带来了那么大的伤害？她真是太脆弱了，我这么想着。  
只有在意才会受伤。这么多年来，她毫无长进，甚至学不会一个简单的规则。

我被她的“朋友”用同样的方式恶劣对待着。我并没有报复。  
为什么呢？归根结底，我感谢这一切使我姐妹受到的打击和幻灭——这让她虚弱，从而使我更强大，直到我的力量足以接管一切——这一天总会到来。即使天真的她对我们的宿命一无所知。

我狂喜地掌握着从未有过的权力——我变得越来越强壮了。就算依然不赞同我，她再也无法压制我——无论是言语还是物理意义。妈妈也渐渐不再和她说话了。但妈妈还是只爱她一个人——妈妈甚至比之前更爱她了。  
她从未离开过我。我的每一个思想，都基于她的思想——我并不在乎这种事，反正做决定的人永远是我，这就够了。  
虽然没有告诉过任何人，但我其实很满足于她的存在和默默的陪伴——我们终究是双生子。

* * *

渐渐地，我们的关系彻底互换。我甚至记不起童年时她欺凌我的日子。

但是我从未反过去伤害她。毕竟她是那么的美丽——即使她现在变得又瘦弱又胆小。我甚至不需要在言语上嘲讽和打击她——像她曾经对我那样——每一次，她提出一个观点后，还未等我反驳就会否决掉自己的观点。

我有一些不爽。我其实很享受和她辩论的日子——反正在这所房子里，最后的赢家永远是我——她眼眸中的清澈和天真总是让我的心里涌起暖洋洋的感觉——她让我感到活着，让我感到希望——如果没有她的存在，我的存在也会失去意义。

奇怪的是，面对她日益增长的不自信，我反而更爱她了。

我用生活磨砺着自己。我想要保护她。

我们的一切由我安排就够了。她只需要活在自己的小世界里，想着诗歌，想着冒险，想着神话——想着那些欢声笑语——我会保护她不再受到任何人、任何事的伤害。我们之间，只需要我成长为大人就够了。我会保护她，我会关注她——我会爱她。

我对外界有多大的警惕和恶意，我就对她有多少保护欲和爱。

在空闲时间，我们一起在网上看了很多很多禁书，了解了很多很多历史，就像小时候一起阅读一样。  
只有在这时候，她才会自信起来，再一次滔滔不绝地诉说自己的观点，而不是像讲述其他话题时怯怯地看着我。  
我看着她眼中大放异彩的光，笑了。  
我希望我们永远都能这样相处下去。

* * *

我查了很多资料，我选择了大学，我选择了专业——我让妈妈无比快乐和骄傲。她摸着我的头，欣慰地说，“你长大了，你已经学到了这么多。”  
平生第一次，我开始觉得妈妈爱我——虽然妈妈永远更爱她。没什么可抱怨，总之在我们家就是这样的。  
“你是个沉默寡言的孩子，也是个有野心的孩子。”妈妈第一次抱住我，“我只是希望你不要被外界影响太多，多和你妹妹相处吧，这样对你们两个都有好处。”  
我被妈妈抱着，眨眨眼，不知道该如何反应。  
“好的。” 我答应了。

妈妈说她是我的“妹妹”，说得如此自然，甚至不记得在很久很久的曾经，她是我的“大姐姐”。  
她曾经是那么强壮，那么开朗，那么目空一切。  
我曾经……我曾经几乎不存在。

即使我们的主导地位互换后，妈妈也从未忽视她。我突然有些感慨。

我也明白了我们今后的命运。  
她的低落只是暂时的，她不会一直默默无闻下去的，她不会一直把自己锁起来的。  
我很期待。毕竟，我是真的很喜欢她——我需要她——我们是双生子。

* * *

大学的几年是我们度过的最愉快的时光。  
我们一起交朋友，一起学习，一起读书，一起计划着未来……

我本以为这样的日子会一直持续下去——我再一次错了。

当我开始化妆，开始去各种各样的活动时，她再次偷偷地离席——我本以为这不是什么大事情，她从来都不像我一样懂得妥协，但她会在一切结束的时候回来。

她没有。  
她很久很久都没有回来。

我感到害怕，我惊恐地发现自己在害怕——原来我如此依赖她，原来我的强大全都需要她的存在作为支持，原来从来都不是我在主导我们的生活，原来我的快乐全都需要她的幻想——原来……原来我是这样需要她，即使她已经变得如此弱小。

我一次次去找她，一次次敲开她的门，一次次发现她倒在自己的血泊之中——她太瘦弱了，她逐渐无法抵挡日常生活中“虚假”和“规则”的伤害。  
“你真是太无用了！” 每一次，我都帮她处理伤口，生气地往会造成疼痛的地方恶意地按压，“强壮起来，你不可能永远都当一个哭唧唧的青少年！更不可能回到孩童的状态了！”  
每一次，她都不会看向我，只是看着天花板任意的一处，沉默着。

我越来越放不下心她。她不可能永远待在房间里，她总是有需要出来的时候，她总是避免不了受伤，这个世界对我来说，只是一个生存空间——对她来说，却是需要处处小心的危险丛林。我帮她阻挡那些无形的刀枪剑棍，却无法阻止她的每一次受伤。

“你太懦弱了！” 我随意地拔掉胳膊上的“现实”之箭——它根本没有在我的皮肤上留下痕迹，“我们长大后，这些箭和刀子就会在很多场合出现。我们必须面对这一切，这就是日常的一部分……为什么你总是那么容易受伤？”  
她低下头，用手在我的皮肤上画着圈。我的心里涌起颤栗的感觉。  
“这对你来说，是养料吗？” 她问。  
“什么？” 我不明白。

她摇摇头，“我回去了。”

从此，她再也没有自愿踏出她的房间。而我和以往一样按部就班地生活着——我没有其他选择。  
她不再和我交谈。我们过着平行的生活。

* * *

我太孤独了。我发现我一个人无法面对这个世界。  
我的意思是，我可以活下去。  
但没有她，我没办法开心起来。我活得就像一个机械。我不再感觉像一个人了……我需要她。  
我爱她。

我想要变回小时候那个无助的孩童，想要她温柔地抚摸我的头发——即使她嘲笑我我也不在乎，反正我的内心比她更强大——反正她现在的力量根本打不过我了。

* * *

我撞开了门。  
腐朽和糜烂的气息扑面而来。  
她虚弱地从床上直起身，又被门撞开的声音惊吓到腿一歪，直直摔倒在地上。  
地上散落着“空想”的针头，还有成堆“幻想”的空酒瓶，垃圾桶里到处都是“虚无”的粉末……腐臭的绷带从她的袖管中落出一半，她心虚地一把扯掉，扔到角落里。

我握紧拳，心脏狂躁地跳起来。  
“嗨。” 她从地上爬起来，向我挥了挥手，没有看向我。

“你这个废物————！！！！！！” 我扑过去，用绝对的力量优势把她压制在冰冷的地板上。空气中到处都是“虚无主义”毒品残留的恶心味道，还有“幻想”酒精的迷醉气息。我所有的血液都涌上了大脑，我的太阳穴突突跳动，我的头是如此的沉重，我的眼睛一定闪烁着红光，因为她害怕地想要缩回被我抓住的手——我没有放手。

她瘦得皮包骨头，卫衣的袖子如此宽大，裤子上全是褶皱。她的头发黏在了一起，眼眶和脸颊两侧的肉凹陷进去——她不再美丽了。  
她还是不看向我。

“废物！！！！！！！” 我的言语化成了刀子，刺穿了她的心脏，大量的鲜血从她的胸口涌出来。  
她疼痛地萎缩起来，手往旁边伸去。我几乎瞬间就后悔了，想要帮她止血——  
然后我才发现，她的手伸向的地方不是急救箱，而是桌上剩余的“虚无主义”毒品和“空想”注射器。

我人生中第一次揍了她——我几乎把她的头皮扯掉，几乎把她打到骨折。  
她变得这么脆弱了，很难想象她是一个曾经比我强大那么多的存在——在很久很久之前。  
我把她的袖子掀起，我让她的耻辱暴露在空气中，暴露在我面前——这只让我更加愤怒。

我跨坐在她身上，用一只手将她的双手交叉压在她的头顶，另一只手一拳一拳地揍她。对比她的虚弱状态，我感受到绝对的力量——这并没有让我快乐，无止境的悲伤和失望冲刷了我，几乎让我昏厥。  
最终，我揪起她——她还是没有反抗，连做做样子都没有——然后把她摔在地上。她像一个破布娃娃一样躺倒了——我在最后一刻垫住了她的头。  
她感到脑袋下的柔软，脸上第一次出现“麻木”之外的表情。

“你居然去碰‘虚无主义’的毒药！！！！！” 我尖叫，然后放声大哭，全然丧失了理智，恨不得揍死身下的人——我掐住了她的脖子，继续尖叫，“你就这么不想活着吗？！！你有吃有喝也没有露宿街头，你对生活还有什么不满？！！你这个无能的人！！！你让我恶心！！！！！！！！我要亲手杀了你，我早就应该杀了你这样你还能死得体面些——我恨你！！！！我恨你————！！！！！”

我叫到喘不过气时才放开手。

”天呐，我的小妹妹。”她的头偏向一侧，像她小时候那样叫我，语气却是截然不同，“原来你如此爱我。”

* * *

血源源不断地从她的胸口涌出来，她的伤没有任何愈合的现象。

我抱住她，泪流满面，“不要走，不许走！好起来！” 我命令她。

她的手摸上我的脸，她的眼神是浑身上下唯一没有被”虚无“的毒品侵蚀的地方。

“为什么呢？我已经没有存在的意义了。”她吃力地呼吸着，“我小时候是多么自大、耀眼，和愚蠢——我对待你很糟糕，因为你是那么阴沉早熟的一个孩子，有时还过于残忍——不提了，事实证明你才是正确的——我竟然觉得我是更强的那个，我还以为会是我来保护你——之后一直是你在保护我，也好……但你看不到吗？我不该活着了……命运是个残酷的笑话，我只会拖累你。我早就应该死去……你一个人就能活得很好，我只是你的负担。” 她咳嗽着，血从嘴角流出。

“不！！！！！” 我用一切能找到的急救绷带堵住她的伤口，“你还记得你问过我，那些‘现实’是不是我的养料吗？你这个笨蛋，白痴，蠢货！现实对我来说也只是‘现实’而已，是一样的！你以为我喜欢吗？！你这个胆小鬼！懦夫！只是因为我更坚强，只是因为我承受了它们，不意味着我对它们有一点点喜爱……活下来！没有你的话，我根本不可能快乐！”

她的手无力地垂下去。  
“我知道……” 她咳嗽着，“但是我太胆小了，我不敢成长，逼着你独自去承受这一切……我不是一个合格的姐姐……你不需要我……去恋爱吧，这样你就不会孤独了……‘实用主义’，‘理性主义’……去爱你的朋友们，他们都比我更好，比我更有用……我太累了……我已经没有力气活着了……”  
我只是拼命摇着头——我随着岁月和生活经验所积攒起来的勇气全都丧失了，我觉得我变回了那个蜷缩在房子角落想要消失的孩童。

她的脸上满是泪水——闪闪发着光——有些是我的，有些是她的。  
“只是没有想到你居然也会哭……” 她微弱地笑起来。  
她还是那么美……

“你这个笨蛋。” 我胡乱地抹着眼泪，只是把脸上弄得更糟了，“我当然会哭。我又不是‘理性主义’那种傲慢无礼的家伙，我也有情感。”

“Realism……” 她第一次唤了我的名——最终的承认和尊重，却是在这样一个悲催的时刻，“我一直都爱着你，你让我稍微有了那么些活下去的勇气……可惜现在已经太晚了……放手吧……照顾好妈妈，她会悲伤一阵子，但她会理解的……”

“不许走！” 我的眼睛肿得睁不开，我比她任何一次哭得都惨，我感觉自己是如此得无用，“我只是附带的麻烦。妈妈深爱的人一直只有你一个，如果你死了她会恨我一辈子。”

“你明明知道……那不是真的……” 她虚弱地笑了一下，闭上了眼睛。

“不。” 我说。

“不。” 我揪住她的头发。

她停止呼吸了。

“不。” 血早就已经被强行止住了，我把头贴在她的胸口。

一片寂静。

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

我们不是普通的人类——我们不会因为吸毒过量和失血过多这种理由死去——只要妈妈还活着，只要妈妈还需要我们，我们就不会自行死去——只有当丧失生存意识时，我们才有消散的可能。

她不能死，她不想死。妈妈无比需要她，妈妈从未否认过这一点。  
……我也需要她。  
我比妈妈还需要她。  
多么讽刺。我明明是“现实主义”，却需要“理想主义”的那些我之前根本看不上的、天真的理想才能活下去。

“Idealism.”  
泪水模糊了我所有的视野，我俯下身去不断亲吻她。

我们是双生子。谁也离不开谁，谁也无法独自活下去——在我们的房子里就是这样的。

“Idealism!” “Idealism!!!!!” “Idealism——————!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
我发了疯一般叫着她的名字。

**我承认你了。**   
**我会让你和我一起成长。我会逼着你戒掉那些毒药。**   
**不许死去，不许这么自私地死去。**   
**你和我是平等的存在。**   
**我承认你。我尊重你。我需要你。我爱你。**   
**所以不要走。**   
**不要离开我。**   
**……**

* * *

她最终还是活了下来。

我从未这么密切地关注她——时时刻刻。每当她的毒瘾发作，跪在地上向我乞求“虚无”和“空想”时，我总是感到无比难过。

在我看不到的地方，她堕入了深渊，因为我的忽略和纵容——因为我把她当作附属物才会让她这样——她根本不知道自己的存在给予了我多少希望——她根本不知道她对我来说意味着什么。  
我亲爱的“理想主义”，我曾经仰慕的强大的“理想主义”，有朝一日竟变得如此不堪。

她被虚无的毒品侵蚀得千疮百孔。  
但我还是爱她——用一种几乎是不健康和扭曲的方式。

她会恢复的，然后她会继续成长。  
她对自己失望了，但她的存在却给了我希望。

我们是双生子。我们互相依存。我爱她。她必须活下去——直到我们一起离开世界的那天。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于写了Realism/Idealism拟人……  
> 没想到变得如此……病……  
> And我其实有点想开毒瘾kink的车 但我觉得和剧情无关 && R对我来说真的已经足够了 所以果断放弃orz 如果需要尽情脑补吧（）


End file.
